Harry Potter: Who To Sacrifice?
by DrewTheLittlePoet
Summary: Our golden trio found the girl they were supposed to find. However, there is a price of changing the past. As they won the big, final war with the same number of people, they had to do it with the same number of people. They couldn't sacrifice the girl, she had some reasons proving that she's important. Then, who shall they sacrifice?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Coraline story wasn't a crossover, it only had connection to this mini sequel. Hope you enjoy it, also, review up! (P.S. You will learn why she was needed later on, or I may add it to the summary).**

Coraline and Wybie disappeared. They were about to, too. The last thing they saw before they swirled up was a beautiful girl that seemed to want shaking hands. They came closer to her. "I'm Rosalind- " Then cave's stones started shaking, it was about to fall down. Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione started swirling. Harry tried to pull Rosalind, but the stone she was standing on shook and she fell.

Because that they found the girl and were supposed to go to the past, Rosalind went to the past too. But somewhere where she didn't hope to see ever again…

**Here it is… Hope you enjoyed reading it. Any ideas where she went? Review up your answers! **


	2. Hard Times Till School

**Author's Note: I updated terribly late. Sorry.**

"Rosy! Is that you honey?" a voice called. Then a blonde woman wearing high heels came next to Rosalind. She looked around her, she was wearing a white, lace dress, but the skirts were covered with mud. Then she realized that she was holding a really heavy luggage with her right hand. She chose to focus on the blond woman now. She was Narcissa Malfoy. She could easily tell that. She held her up gently, then gave her luggage to an elf. She remember its (oops!) name. It has been years but she was sure that his name was Dobby.

They walked through the entrance; she was immediately taken to the bathroom. She felt refreshed. Thinking of she could have never come here, if they hadn't seen her. What were their names? What was Hogwarts like? Bigger than the house she used to live? Her hair hurt a bit. Her hair was hard to comb. Then Narcissa called up, "Coming for dinner?"

Draco didn't seem to care about Rosalind at first, but she soon realized that he was impressed with the way she looked. Her straight hair, which seemed a bit shadowy, the pink dress and silver shoes that was in her luggage, the way she smiled (actually she didn't know this one, but learned when Narcissa joked about it). Things were going pretty fine, till Draco opened his mouth.

"How are things going in hell?" When Draco saw Rosalind's face getting more and more red, he felt like he shouldn't be saying this, though he really liked mocking and bullying people. But we guess he just was not in the mood of fixing his faults. When did he ever? "They are our **ENEMIES **aren't they?" "Draco!" His mother felt she had to give a reaction. "But mother- **"NO BUTS DRACO, ONLY BUTT IS YOURS WHICH SHOULD BE MOVED OFF THE SEAT!" **Draco couldn't get what her reactions all about? Was she having sympathy to that... cousin from distance? Even their teams... Urgh! She would probably be their maid if Ministry didn't know about her existence. He thought Narcissa was just saving Lucius's butt by helping Rosalind out. He silently left his seat and slammed the beautiful green leathered door with silver corners. Door handle was a silver shape curving down-a snake of course.

It was clear that Rosalind was trying not to cry. But it was from anger. She wasn't an emotional girl whose eyes are full of tears all the time. But Bellatrix laughed. So much that it was almost irritating (Well her laughing style is over the lines of creepy, you shall come over listen it someday). Lucius didn't say a word, but Rosalind was sure he was holding himself not to laugh. He was someone to be hated. Narcissa was the woman who stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do, according to her. Rosalind thought she couldn't take it anymore. When she murmured "Enjoy." And left, she saw Dobby waiting for her. Rosalind smiled weakly.

"Finally, peace out!" laughed Bellatrix. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and stared at her as if she was drunk. "What happened Cissy, your mother issues again?" She laughed even more with a thinner voice this time. "You know that we have to keep her safe and happy- until they come from Ministry, which is happened to be in anytime." "Calm down, Cissy, calm down!" Bellatrix was laughing so bad that Lucius smirked. Just then, Dobby came in doing a hand movement, which I couldn't even tell in my own language. He looked at the crazy woman and started moving his lips "Shall I?"

Next day was pretty rainy and Lucius woke up pretty early. He was sitting on the leather couch till he heard the voice **"KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

His eyes looked for Dobby, but couldn't find. He lifted himself from his couch and moved to the door, he was going to make Dobby pay for it later on.

Mr. Poles was ready to take the girl. "I beg your pardon, lady." He murmured to himself. That Lucius snoop. Anyone who was connected with him shall be treated like Queen Elizabeth of English muggles. Hmm, for sure! With a big, fat and hairy man called Hagrid next to him, who was called to be from Hogwarts. In this soaking wet weather, Lucius finally opened the big door. He was glad that he didn't wait outside manor's big door, spikey and scary. He coughed. "I am here for Miss Rosalind. I shall take her to Hogwarts with the knowledge of Ministry of Magic."

Half an hour later, when Rosalind went with the weird two, Lucius closed the door with a silent of relief. "I shall never think they are pure-blooded witches&wizards, that family. Godric was a total peasant the whole way, with a loud proud."


End file.
